


普罗马短篇集

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 普罗马短篇集，包括历史向、现代和架空。不定期更新。





	1. Amore è comme una poesia

Sei sole mio  
stella mia  
e luna mia  
   
La margherita bellissima  
il tiramisù dolce  
la musica romantica  
ma ti amo plù e tanto  
   
Voglio una casa  
un giardino  
una cucina  
una tavola  
e due sedie  
   
Voglio abitare con te  
mangiare con te  
cantare con te  
leggere con te  
domire con te  
e fare l'amore con te


	2. Perché ti amo

“Fratello...”  
银发的男人紧紧扣住罗维诺的两只手腕，声音沙哑地吐出这个带着浓烈酒精味的意/大/利语单词。  
罗维诺心一软，便停止了微弱的反抗，任凭对方的摆布。  
我究竟在做什么啊这个混蛋……  
   
对于罗维诺来说，这是一个再平常不过的周末短期旅行，目的地在一个再平常不过的德/国小乡村——这里只有一条安静的街道，两边是点缀在绿地和树木之间稀稀疏疏的黑色木格子房屋。  
罗维诺已经开始记不清自己来过几次德/国，他坚决否认自己对其他国家的文化感兴趣，每次千里迢迢来到这个习俗迥异的北方也只是为了陪伴他的双胞胎弟弟探望的男朋友，再说，他悄悄地也不太放心唯一的亲人费里一个人“深入狼穴”，而那些狼呢，不仅包括弟弟神情严肃得吓人的德/国男友，还包括其他所有大块头、肌肉发达的德/国男人。  
这天是周六，对于淳朴的村民们来说晚上有个重大的节目，也就是在村里的小教堂有一场完全不知名的当地乐队的演唱会。  
罗维和费里去山顶的餐厅吃晚饭前路过教堂就已经听到后院临时搭起来的舞台传来排练的声音。  
“这么走调的歌声，我怀疑演唱会还没正式开始就能赶走不少观众吧。究竟德/国人民的周末生活有多么无聊，会去听如此乱吼乱叫的演唱会？”罗维边走边捂住自己的耳朵。  
“哥哥，别说扫兴的话ve~路德特地给我们买了门票，好歹去听听吧ve~”费里拿出兜里的两张门票，上面是乐队的照片。对于在大城市那/不/勒/斯长大的罗维来说，乐队成员的衣着实在朴实的可以，只有主唱的一头银发有点非主流的感觉，然而他头上顶着小黄鸟的头饰让他增添了浓浓的乡土气息。  
“那个土豆混蛋才没有特意给我买门票呢，只是那家伙今晚没空陪你，才打发我们去听非主流乡村音乐的吧。”  
“哥哥，别这么说，路德对你也很好的呀，上次你肚子疼，还是他半夜开车送你去医院的呢~”  
“岂可修，土豆混蛋再怎么样都是土豆混蛋，我真不敢相信自己的弟弟作为一个土生土长的意大利人，居然被一个该死的*粹给拐走了！”  
饭后，他们返回教堂后院，演唱会已经开始，观众人数比期待的要多，约莫一百人，似乎整个村子里的成年人都来了。由于没有任何椅子，人们要么围着舞台跟着音乐扭动，要么饮酒干杯。让罗维更不解的是，每个人都很high的样子，难道他们不觉得这歌声比卡拉OK包厢里的好不到哪里去吗？他听到旁边有德国妹子说：“他们还挺会选音乐的嘛，都好好听！”正是因为都翻唱的经典英语和德语歌曲，有了对比才更觉得难听好不好！  
然而罗维原本认为乐感和自己一样好的弟弟，居然没有任何抱怨地欣赏音乐，甚至和身边的几个德国妹子跳起舞来。舞动的人群中，只有骄傲的罗维站着一动不动——一时间，他接受了如此孤独的自己，也许与他人格格不入的自己注定就这么孤独一辈子吧……  
这时，一首歌结束了，银发的主唱对观众们说：“本大爷有点累了，先到后台休息一下，有请贝斯手奥拓独奏！”  
人群中有个中年大叔摇摇晃晃地挤近舞台，给主唱递了一大杯啤酒。  
神奇的是，主唱爽快地接过啤酒，一口气喝完，又继续用他那充满蛮劲的嗓音喊道：“Danke! 本大爷又有活力了！Kesesese！”  
罗维以为终于可以从主唱可怕的走调歌声中解放一会儿，没想到接下来的Rammstein的Du Hast的翻唱连吼带叫的，走调得更是厉害。  
Du  
Du hast  
Du hast mich  
Du hast mich  
Du hast mich gefragt  
Du hast mich gefragt  
罗维的鼓膜被震得实在受不了，他转身想离去，却被费里及时拉住手臂。  
“哥哥，稍微等一下嘛ve~”  
然而音乐声盖住了费里温柔的请求，罗维听到的只有歌声：  
Willst du bis der Tod uns scheidet   
treu sein für alle Tage  
Nein!  
Nein!  
他没听懂前两句歌词，但不知怎么的，这两声“nein”似乎是歌手在尽力挽留自己，感到不可思议的他又将脸转向了舞台——此时，他和灯光闪耀的舞台上的主唱似乎正好四目相接。  
尽管隔着一段距离，罗维可以看到主唱与众不同的红色双眸，再加上非主流的银发，罗维才发现自己第一次看到如此独特的笑容，顿时被吸引住了，暂时放弃了离去的念头。  
就在这时，主唱挥了一下手，Du Hast的音乐停了下来，贝斯手奥拓取代了主唱的中心位置开始独奏，而主唱退出了舞台。  
紧接着，罗维也被费里拉着走到舞台背面的小棚子里。  
“基尔，照约定，我们来听你的演唱会了哦~”费里微笑着对棚子里汗流浃背的主唱说。  
“小费里！你来了真好！！”银发的基尔欢快地扑向费里，给了一个大大的拥抱。  
“给你介绍，这是我的哥哥罗维诺~”  
罗维很害怕基尔也会毫无忌惮地扑向自己，说不定自己会脸红，然而骄傲的他并不愿意让别人看到脸红的样子。  
没想到基尔匆忙用毛巾擦了一下手，然后礼貌地向罗维伸出了手，而罗维也有些尴尬地和他轻轻地握了一下手。  
“很高兴认识您，我是基尔伯特！”  
“啊呀，基尔居然用敬语~”费里吃惊地说。  
“因为是费里的哥哥嘛！”  
罗维有些疑惑，这个看起来大大咧咧的非主流主唱居然和自己用敬语，果然自己和人见人爱的弟弟是不能比的……他从小就意识到，如果有人很热情地对待自己，很可能是因为自己和费里长着一样的脸孔。  
这时候有位个子细长、盘着金发的乐队成员之一走了进来，“基尔，观众们在叫你上台呢。”  
“本大爷如此受欢迎！Kesesese！”基尔高兴地将毛巾一甩，精力十足的样子走出了棚子。  
罗维无法理解基尔对唱歌哪来的自信，不过他不得不承认，基尔有着与自己干瘪的身材相比要高大壮实许多的身材，而且他的笑容确实很阳光……说不定卖艺也只是靠脸吧。  
罗维和费里又回到了舞台前听基尔糟糕的歌声，顺手接过费里买来的啤酒喝起来。也许是酒精的缘故，他慢慢地感到兴奋，并且发觉歌手虽然很走调，他充满活力、阳刚之气的嗓音唱德语歌确实很适合，不知不觉变得有些想膜拜他了。  
然而罗维完全没有料到演唱会居然从晚上6点持续到11点半，虽说是完全不知名的乐队，这6欧元的门票还真有点值得。  
“土豆混蛋们还真的不知道累啊？”在安可开始前，罗维评价道。  
“哥哥，你不知道，路德的持久力也很强哦，我是说那个方面的啦，唉嘿嘿~”  
提到那个，罗维的脑海中立即浮现了基尔的样子，顿时脸刷地一片通红。为了避免正视费里，他假装聚精会神地聆听音乐。  
啤酒似乎充当了兴奋剂的角色，基尔虽然喝了不下十杯，却越唱越兴奋，然而也一直走调到最后一首歌。  
接下来，演唱会结束后不久，就发生了本篇开头的事情……  
罗维一个人去教堂解手回来的路上，居然被一个满身酒气的男人给拉到了一棵大树的后面。刚开始罗维差点吓得魂飞魄散，但当他发现这个男人正是基尔的时候，他的脸马上又涨得通红。  
很快，他被明显是喝醉了的基尔搂在怀里，他感到对方的胸膛宽大又结实，而且非常温暖。  
“……我…本大爷喜欢你……”基尔轻轻抬起罗维的下巴，双唇颤抖着离罗维越来越近，“为什么你不喜欢本大爷……？”  
罗维才反应过来，八成酒醉的基尔把自己当作费里了，他开始恼怒地尝试挣脱基尔的束缚。  
“Fratello...”基尔的眼神有些忧伤。  
“对、对啊，看清楚了，我是罗维诺，不是费里那个混蛋！”  
“我知道的，哥哥大人……为什么您不喜欢我？”  
事情出乎罗维的意料，原来基尔并没有误会什么。  
“Fratello...fratello...”罗维听到基尔一遍又一遍地在耳边呼唤自己，光是这样的声音就让自己全身酥麻……  
随它吧，你要的我都给你，我的骑士……  
Perché io ti amo...


	3. Amigos para siempre

老子今天心情很糟糕。上周接到一个非常棘手的任务，TMD就是死都推不掉。家里的事情不都统统扔给该死的费里了吗？为什么重新开放一个南极圈旅游景点这点屁大的事儿，偏偏轮到老子负责呢可恶！  
你要问是哪个旅游景点？卡/塞/塔，听说过吗？没有吧。说到意/大/利旅游，每个人只知道威/尼/斯、佛/罗/伦/萨和罗/马，谁会来“脏乱差”的那/不/勒/斯？更会有谁去关心周边还有个大王宫呢？  
我也不想去关心的啊——老子午觉刚睡醒，正计划着躺在家里叫披萨外卖，却硬是被人拉上了车，好，去就去吧！如果连我都不去看一看刚整修好的王宫，还有谁会去看它呢？  
很好，我来了，我看到了，其他人都走了！偌大的宫殿就剩下我一个活人！可恶，老子是不会害怕的！即使我多年不来此地，我还是知道大门楼梯两旁“栩栩如生”的两只狮子只是雕像而已。  
这样气势庞大的门厅我可是十分熟悉，那/不/勒/斯王宫的门厅设计不也是这样吗，虽然比卡/塞/塔王宫小了一点。啊，还有马/德/里的王宫也是如此——话说，这地方还真是充满了西/班/牙的印记啊，可恶，我真不想在这种时候想起笨蛋东尼……  
这么说，从楼梯上抬头看高处正中央卡洛国王的雕像，还真有点像东尼——等等，卧槽这雕像居然动了！是最新的高科技吗，我可不乐意自家引以为豪的古董被改造成骗小孩的博物馆展品啊！  
正这么想着，“卡洛国王”突然直接从高处跳落到我的跟前。我才不会承认自己被吓得眼泪都出来了呢可恶，TMD这尊白色雕像居然还冲上来抱住我，涂满白色粉末的脸还露出了大大的笑容——  
卧槽这不是东尼嘛！吓死老子了混蛋！  
“Buenas noches, 罗马诺！”东尼像是在跳他家的弗拉曼克舞一样转了转身，很快白色粉末都被拍落了，瞬间那个熟悉的、又红又黑的彩色版东尼展现在我眼前。  
“安东尼奥！我可没有期待在这种时间这种场合遇到你啊混蛋！”我生气地指着他大喊。  
“为什么不呢？在这么有西/班/牙风情的地方，罗马诺第一个想到的人一定是亲分吧！”东尼又露出那副傻里傻气的笑容，真是让人讨厌。  
“西班牙风情？这可是两西/西/里王国的遗产啊！即使和你家的王宫有相似之处，那不也是西/西/里人设计的吗？”我毫不留情地指出他的错误。  
“这倒也是啦，”东尼不好意思地挠挠头，“可是，卡/塞/塔王宫确实是罗马诺和亲分感情很好的证据呀~”  
卡/塞塔——这个单词从东尼口中蹦出来的瞬间，我突然发现，最了解这座被世人淡忘的伟大宫殿的人，除了我，也许就只有东尼了吧。确实，这里是充满了他和我的回忆的地方。那时候，西/班/牙王子卡洛率领军队将我从罗德里赫手中夺过来，建立了两西/西/里王国。为了向世人炫耀他的丰功伟绩，修建了这座王宫。后来卡洛回西/班/牙继承王位，他的子孙继续统治我的王国。其实我有点不服气，两百多年了，好不容易才逃出混蛋东尼的手掌心，却还要受西/班牙王族的统治。不过，好歹也是独立了吧，我终于能向东尼证明我不在是那个动不动就哭着找他的小屁孩了，哼。  
为了证明我在两西/西/里王国的时候有多么独立和强大，我就放下身段做东尼的导游，带他参观这座历时多年、终于翻修一新的大王宫。我很满意当他看到比凡/尔/赛教堂还大的帕/拉/丁教堂、戟兵室的那/不/勒/斯黄金吊灯、亚历山大厅顶上巨大的壁画时，脸上露出惊讶的表情。  
“怎么样？被西/西/里王国昔日的辉煌惊呆了吧？”我像好兄弟一样拍拍他的肩膀。  
“罗马诺长大了呢，离开亲分也可以独立了。”他说这句话的时候声音失去了平日的活力，我知道他有点话不从心。  
“正是因为我从你家搬出来，我才可以做点自己的事情，不是吗？”我淡淡地说。  
“是呢，罗马诺认真做起事来，也可以做得非常出色呢！”东尼快步走过满是精美浮雕的艾斯特莱雅厅，没想到却来到更富丽堂皇的王座大厅，幸亏他走在我前面背对着我，不然让我瞧见他那尴尬的表情，定会对他放声大笑！  
我雄赳赳气昂昂地走到蓝色天鹅绒的王座前，翘着二郎腿坐下来，指着头上金灿灿的巨大天花板：“看仔细了，这一圈金色的人像，可都是西/西/里王国的君主们哦！”  
可恶的东尼真的仔细看了一下，然后指着离他最近的一个人像说，“那不是查理五世吗？”  
“你怎么只看你们家的国王呢？这里从诺/曼的罗杰一世到霍/亨/施/陶/芬的腓特烈二世都有啊！”  
“他们都是很久很久以前的君主了，罗马诺真是念旧呀~”  
“那当然了……”还没等我说完，东尼拉起我的手，把我带到大厅的另一边走廊，往相反方向快步走去。  
“告诉你哦，亲分最喜欢的房间就是‘春夏秋冬’这四个房间啦~”他把我带到第一个房间“春之厅”，仿佛他比我还熟悉这座王宫似的。  
我生气地甩开他的手，“你忘了谁是这里的主人吗？”  
“罗马诺呀，不要那么见外嘛，难道你不记得我们在一起的日子了吗？”他轻轻邹起眉头。  
“我……我当然记得。”  
“亲分还想和罗马诺住一起。”他突然露出认真的表情，让我倍感压力。  
“既然我已经独立了，就不可能搬回去了啊。”  
“罗马诺，你知道吗，当时卡洛国王建造这四个房间的含义：时间就像春夏秋冬一样循环反复，没有终止，直到永远。我和罗马诺也可以回到从前的关系呀，不是吗？”  
“可是，我不愿意回去。”我避开他的目光，看着墙上那几幅画着那/不/勒/斯海景的油画，那是我最爱的人给我的珍宝。  
“是吗？看来罗马诺还是选择了那个人呢。”  
我红着脸点了点头。  
“Amigos para siempre.”  
“什么？”我问。  
“那么，我们做永远的朋友吧。不只是一个春天或是一个夏天，而是永远永远。”他向我伸出了手。  
永远，这是多么沉重的字眼，如果不是下定了决心，没有人会轻易说出这样的话。  
从前他对我的爱，却比他的话语要更沉重，压得我喘不过气，让我恨不得挣脱这样的束缚，但即使我获得了自由，多年以后等我回过头，却发现他的烙印已经深深印在我的身体里。  
“Si, amigos para siempre.”面对这个曾经长时间统治了我的人，我不自觉将意大利语切换成了西班牙语，苦笑着也伸出了手，不得不接受这份一生也挣脱不开的友谊。


	4. 春·梦七夜

沉甸甸的乌云吞噬了月亮憔悴的光辉，小雨淅淅沥沥地扑打庭院鲜嫩的青叶，凉风徐徐侵入夜不闭户的二楼卧室。偌大的床上只有一个纤细的年轻人孤枕独眠，他清秀的眉头紧皱、时而发出痛苦而高亢的呻吟，似乎梦魔的利爪正缠绕着柔弱的他。  
这样可怕的夜晚持续了将近一周，自从基尔去柏林出差，罗维诺只能忍受独自在家的寂寞感觉。  
“哥哥大人如果怕寂寞，就暂时回罗马的家吧！”晚上，手机电话的另一头准时响起了基尔的声音。  
“笨蛋，我才不想做费里和你的土豆混蛋弟弟的灯泡呢！”罗维诺洗完澡，浑身冒着白雾躺在床上接电话——其实，他只是留恋由他们两人精心打造、充满了彼此气息的这栋房子里。  
“哥哥大人实在寂寞难耐的话，就和本大爷在电话里做吧？Kesesese……”  
罗维诺生气地挂了电话，翻过身抱住放在自己枕头旁边的基尔平时睡的枕头，那上面都是基尔混合着清洗干净的衣物和太阳光的味道。尽管只是分开几天，他很想念那个大个子温暖的怀抱，但同时又很气愤基尔在电话里随随便便的玩笑语气。  
按照计划基尔明天晚上才能够回家，但罗维诺不得不再忍耐一个晚上独睡时由于不安感陷入的噩梦。在梦里，他似乎回到了很久很久以前那个恐惧的一天，他被许多恶人追赶、随之被按倒在地……  
“基尔，救我……”他在梦中挣扎叫喊，呼吸紊乱、满头大汗。  
忽然，卧室中昏暗的灯开了，现实中的基尔走了进来。原来，在罗维诺挂了电话后，他感到事情的严重性，于是立即提前一天从柏林开车回来了。  
他走近床头，弯下腰，轻轻摇晃说着梦话的秀丽年轻人，“哥哥大人，我回来了，什么都不用害怕。”  
罗维诺睁开了金绿色的大眼睛，晶莹的泪水和汗珠一起落下来，惊魂未定地频频颤抖，“基尔，抱我……”  
基尔毫不犹豫地将这个可怜的人从床上抱起，紧紧拥在怀里，“如果那时候我没有不顾一切地去复仇，而是陪在哥哥大人身边，哥哥大人会不会好受一些？对不起，哥哥大人，那时候我实在太辜负你的心意了……”  
“基尔，你做的没有错，我怎么会责怪你呢？现在你回来了，陪在我的身边，这比什么都好。”罗维诺抬起头凝视着这双真诚的红色双眼，此刻如此深情地看着自己。

第二天，EMS邮递员将一个国际包裹送来这座山顶上远离尘嚣的小房子。罗维诺打开这个粉红色的大盒子，顿时被里面各种颜色粉嫩又精致美貌的食物吸引住了：樱花饼、樱花蛋糕卷、樱花羊羹、樱花果冻、樱花酒……  
“基尔，快看，小菊给我们寄了春季限定大礼盒！”罗维诺拿起一瓶手掌大小的淡粉色樱花酒，里面是一整朵透明的八重樱，走进厨房给正在准备晚餐的基尔看。  
“好漂亮啊！小菊家的特产就是这么小巧精致、创意满满啊~”灶台边上的基尔转过身来，亮出粉红色的围裙。  
“你在做什么呢？”罗维诺看到画着水仙花图案的玻璃砧板上，是淡黄色的茎状植物。  
“春笋，这个季节才有的德国特产哦~”基尔特意地笑着。  
“哦？春天来了吗？”罗维诺抬头看窗外持续不停的绵延细雨，才想起天气预报说明天终于要放晴了。  
晚饭时，两人喝了阿菊寄来的樱花酒，酒精浓度不高，甜甜的就像饮料一样，但是太小一口气就喝尽了。基尔看看所有樱花酒的数量，觉得两个人正好可以喝一个星期。七这个数字无论东西方都很吉利，然而除此之外应该还有其他含义，只是基尔一下子想不起来了。

……  
深夜，明亮的月光温柔地沐浴着一片静寂的树林，林子正中央是一棵高耸入云的树。从她粗壮、有着深刻环形纹路的树干来看，似乎已将近百岁。光秃秃的树枝顶端孕育着雨珠未干的花骨朵，此刻静悄悄的，仿佛都在等待黎明的晨光将她们唤醒。  
坐在粗大树干上的，是一个白色和服、黑色长发、充满异国情调的东方女子。如梦如幻的粉色樱花点缀了迎风起舞的和服下摆与振袖，娇润如花的嘴唇和脸颊突显花季少女的稚嫩。  
“樱花七日，春梦七夜。”  
少女露出鲜花般美丽的笑容，用画着花瓣的纸扇轻轻一挥，明如白雪、星星点点的光芒飞向黑漆漆的树林。

罗维诺醒来的时候已经日上三竿，回想起昨晚的梦，他匆匆忙忙地披上一件衣服跑下楼，对正坐在大厅低头看报纸的基尔说：  
“我们去赏花吧，基尔。”  
“早上好，哥哥大人！我也是这么想的呢~”基尔放下报纸，向窗户那边走去。  
“难道你也做了同样的梦？”  
“那个樱树的精灵？是啊，但是，还有另一种原因哦。”  
基尔拉开深色的窗帘，呈现在他们眼前的是一个金灿灿的花园、一个阳光明媚的早晨。  
记得昨天路过山下的一片樱树林还是静悄悄的，今天居然万花齐开，锦簇的花团熙熙攘攘，远远望去犹如一大片皑皑白雪，但是多了一份清新与生命力。  
“春天来了呢，哥哥大人。”基尔停下白色的奔驰，满怀骑士风度地帮罗维诺打开车门，伸出手将心爱的美人带去这片初开的白樱树林深处。


	5. Chivalry

月光透过古旧墙壁高处冰冷的铁窗，倾斜照在银白色的短发和宽厚的肩膀上。铁制的铠甲并不让这位身材高大强壮的骑士觉得沉重，他轻而易举地拔出长剑，横举过头，擦得发亮的刀身映出他红宝石般的双眼——他自信地咧嘴一笑。  
他轻声迅步穿过寂静的长廊，两边的烛台灯火已灭，凭着长年累月的熟悉感，他一口气走到尽头的出口，那里早有一位金色长发的少女拉着马匹的缰绳等候着。  
“基尔伯特殿下，请您一路小心。”少女水汪汪的翡翠色大眼睛凝视着她敬爱的人。她是日耳曼家族的公主，今夜特地来目送她的堂哥基尔伯特前往南方罗曼家族的城堡执行日耳曼国王赋予他的秘密任务。  
“放心，今晚我将了结长久的世仇。”基尔飞身跃上白色骏马，毫不犹豫地向漆黑的广阔森林奔去，任凭公主的身影在自己身后变得越来越小，很快就连她如丝绸般闪着金光的长发也消失在黑夜中。  
基尔将奉命把身处敌方阵营的罗曼家族王储抢夺过来，一旦失去首领，战争中出于劣势的罗曼家族很快就会投降，也可以避免更多人员的伤亡。日耳曼与罗曼多年以来的战争是时候停息了。  
基尔的目的地是十里开外的一座被敌军占据的废弃城堡，据密探说王储就在最高的塔上。基尔从未在战场上见过敌军的将领，如此懦弱的领袖恐怕就是造成敌军衰弱的原因吧，毕竟罗曼国王现已病榻在床，而他英勇善战的特质却丝毫没有传给膝下的两位年轻王子。究竟是多么不器用的王储啊！就当作是对从前的强敌表示敬佩，基尔决心抓捕了那个胆小鬼后一定要带回去严刑惩罚。不知怎地，基尔每当想起从未谋面的王储，心中就浮现出一个淡金发、皮肤苍白、胖乎乎的少年。  
他将白马停留在城堡外围，悄悄潜入被水包围的城墙以内，爬上螺旋状的狭窄楼梯，在黑暗中摸索着攀登，感觉过了很久才终于看到尽头——高塔最顶端是一个狭小的房间。除了从窗口射进的一小片月光，房间里皆伸手不见五指，基尔摒住呼吸，眼光扫视每一个黑暗的角落。最终，他在窗台正下方找到了一块凸起的黑影，便快速地移到到跟前。  
“日耳曼人，你要来把我带走吗？”清脆的嗓音说着拉丁语，同时声音的主人也缓缓起身。月光下，基尔注意到少年被冰冷的铁链禁锢着的光滑、荞麦色、瘦弱的手腕，他翠绿色的尖锐目光让基尔倒吸了一口气。  
此刻，基尔的心弦仿佛被轻柔的晚风拨动，随即一种前所未有的情感突然变得汹涌澎湃，使得他生来苍白的脸色也有了一些颜色。他从未料到今晚面对的竟是一个典型的深棕发南方少年，也从未想过这异国他乡的色彩可以如此吸引人。他的时间就像凝固了一般使他站在原地动弹不得。  
“你很吃惊吧，没想到罗曼领袖会被自己人囚困起来？哈哈哈……”少年的笑声打破了沉默。  
“本大爷只是很吃惊，你会是这样的罗曼人。”基尔果断地将长剑一挥，王储的铁链瞬间碎落地上。随之，他跳上窗台，将准备好的麻绳垂下窗外，“走吧，我给你自由！”他向少年伸出手。  
王储揉了揉酸痛的手腕，交叉起双臂：“我和弟弟的事你管不着！等那些政变者将我处死，弟弟就可以继承王位了！我偏不走，哼！”  
“本大爷怎么可以让你被处死呢！”基尔一急，拉起王储的手就要往窗外跳，但高傲的王储突然大喊：  
“快来人！有刺客！”  
基尔只好一个人顺着绳子滑下，训练有素的白马已经在地面上等着，让基尔正好落到它背上。没等他坐好，赶到的敌军将他团团包围起来，但冲在最前面的士兵还没来得及挥舞兵器，就已经被基尔无坚不摧的长剑击倒在地，而赶上来的第二批士兵也遭此厄运。然而士兵的数目越来越多，单枪匹马的基尔却一直留在原地抵抗。  
“笨蛋！为什么还不走！”王储在高处大喊。  
“本大爷要带你一起走！”基尔抬起头望向心目中的美人的同时，手中的剑挡住了迎面而来的武器，但右手臂却来不及躲避被划了一刀。  
“你这个笨蛋！战斗时不要看其他地方！”  
基尔回过神，向刺伤他的士兵挥剑，随后人群中有人叫道：“别让殿下逃了！”基尔再次抬头看时，发现少年已经随着麻绳降落到离地面两层楼高的地方，然而下面的绳子被士兵砍断了。  
“快跳下来，我会接着你的！”基尔叫道。  
少年紧闭双眼松开了手中的绳子，他的长袍像降落伞一样在空中张开，在基尔看来，他就像坠入凡间的天使。王储并没有落到马背上，而是在快落到地面时被基尔从腰部捞起，同时白马冲出包围圈，而少年也被基尔抱起来侧坐在他的前方长袍在疾风中飞扬，犹如少女的裙摆。  
在确实甩开罗曼士兵后，他们任由白马在空旷的草地上飞驰。“我才不要跟你走呢，快放我下来混蛋！”少年用力敲打基尔刚才右手被划伤的地方，一副气急败坏的样子，但基尔还是觉得他生气的表情很可爱。  
“本大爷偏要把你拐走！”基尔控制白马前进的方向，那是天空开始泛白的地方。“本大爷不回自己的家了，我们到别的地方去吧！”  
“把我交给日耳曼人是你的任务吧？难道你要背叛自己的族人？”少年睁大吃惊的眼睛。  
“你不也一样逃离自己的族人吗？”  
“那是为了可以让费里西安诺继承王位啊白痴！”  
“你真是个心地善良的哥哥啊！”  
“你再废话我就不帮你包扎伤口了混蛋！”嘴上这么说着，已经沦为平民的罗维诺撕下衣服的一角，狠狠地给基尔的手臂包扎起来。  
“哥哥大人真是温柔啊！”基尔低头对罗维诺温柔地微笑。  
“你叫谁哥哥大人哪混蛋！”罗维诺的脸变得更红了。  
就在他们正前方，出现了第一道太阳光。


	6. 初恋

那天，巴勒莫市中心的巴拉特大街两边挤满了人，兴致勃勃地期待着什么，然而最先觉察到情况的是坐在沿街楼房二楼阳台上的人们，经过一个小时的耐心等待，他们终于隐约看到从停泊在阿尔卡拉海港的船里走出一队人马，径直朝巴拉特大街走来。  
罗维诺和所有普通巴勒莫市民一样加入了这天的围观，此时他处在街边的人群中，身边两个仆人替正值花样年华、身材瘦小的他挡住周围人的拥挤，让他站在最前排以看清即将到来的条顿骑士团的队伍。  
直到条顿骑士团穿过高大的城门的那一瞬间，巴勒莫市民们终于看清楚了这些从遥远北方来的异族骑士们的真面目：他们个个身披白色的袍子，肩上的斗篷画着巨大的黑色十字，骑着毛色发亮的棕色马——市民们从未见过如此高大的马，正如他们也从未见过身材如此壮硕的骑士们一样。这些日耳曼人与个子较矮小、肤色较暗的当地人实在太不相同了：他们大部分人有着金色或红色的头发，即便是拥有深棕色头发的人，眼睛颜色也比当地人更丰富，有冰蓝色、翠绿色和金棕色，他们的皮肤在白衣服的衬托下更显得苍白；他们的额头与鼻子都很高，脸部轮廓和岩石一般硬朗。虽然白色的统一制服已足以吸引全城市民的注意，骑士们的种族差异更是勾起了所有人的好奇心，人们见过比自己肤色更暗的希腊人、埃及人和中东人，却极少看到外表如此粗犷、颜色如此明亮的北方人。  
这之中，颜色最淡的那个骑士吸引了罗维诺的注意：他的发色是纯银色，眼睛颜色是更罕见的红色。由于年纪与罗维诺相仿，银色骑士的身体轮廓尚未发育得同其他成年骑士那样强壮且粗犷，不过他紧跟在队伍最前头的大团长之后的位置让人觉得他的地位非同一般，加上脸上不时露出的傲慢笑容，更是给周围人带来某种不易亲近的压力。  
罗维诺的金绿色大眼睛止不住地一直盯着银色骑士，目光随着对方身体的移动而逐渐游移。在他正看得出神的时候，没料到对方竟在他跟前停住了脚步，迅速跳下马，收起不可一世的笑容，神情严肃地走近罗维诺，  
“尊贵的西西里王国。”  
罗维诺惊讶地往后退了一步，正要问骑士如何认出他的时候，对方做出了更惊人的事情——一手将身上的宝剑插在地上，直接在他跟前单膝跪下了。  
“你的朋友就是我的朋友，你的敌人就是我的敌人，我在此发誓，我将永远忠实于你。”  
这一举动也当即引起了周围所有人的注意，市民们才发现他们的祖国也在场，就连外表傲慢的德意志骑士也在个子瘦小但分外美丽的罗维诺跟前跪下了。  
罗维诺顿时感到自己的胸口扑通直跳，汹涌澎湃的血液一下子涌上心头、冲昏了头脑，使得从脖子到脸颊、一直红到了耳根。眼前的骑士虽然谦卑地跪着，此时却让罗维诺觉得他比所有条顿骑士都要高大，他从头到脚一身纯白的颜色如天使般圣洁，那双凝视着自己的深红色眼睛在无声中表达了对自己的真诚。  
“这位年轻又可爱的骑士一定是条顿骑士团的化身吧~”周围的巴勒莫市民们用初来乍到的德意志人听不懂的西西里语赞叹道。  
“看起来每个条顿骑士都很帅气的样子呢~我也想拥有这样忠实的恋人。”少女们悄悄地说。  
“这是不可能的哦，你看他们每个人腰间佩戴的贞操带，这是向上帝发誓终身保持贞洁的象征。”有人无情地指出了基尔腰间黑色的带子。  
然而，罗维诺已经无法控制地对这位银色骑士一见钟情，完全听不进周围人的好心劝告，此时，他害羞地将紧握的双手放在胸前，玫瑰色的双唇微微张开，美丽的脸庞露出羞涩的表情，心中的感情犹如一江春水般奔腾不止，他还未曾对任何人持有这样强烈的爱——这一定就是初恋吧。


	7. 嫉妒

“啊，苍蝇。”  
约翰从坐在身旁的罗维诺的盘子里拿起一只正在搓手的苍蝇，快速扔到地上。  
坐在罗维诺另一边的基尔皱了一下银色的眉头，他注意到约翰刚才为了及时阻止罗维诺进食，扶了一下那位美丽无双却又从不设防的王国的纤细肩膀。紧接着，他听到坐在他们对面的所罗门咳嗽了一下，他刚想要说出来的话语顿时被打断。  
“西西里大人，不要因为食物很好吃而什么都没看清楚就往嘴里放啊。”约翰一向严肃的神情似乎只有在同种族的国家面前才会放松地微微一笑。  
“难得的千层面，我想约翰也觉得很好吃吧？典型的南方菜系呢。”罗维诺一边笑着一边继续进食。  
突然，基尔从座位上站起来，同时双手重重地捶了一下饭桌台面，“我吃饱了，请允许本大爷先告辞。”  
“这么快？”罗维诺如水晶般闪亮的金绿色眼睛惊讶地看着一身白衣的骑士急匆匆地走出饭厅。  
“基尔又怎么了？最近脾气比较暴躁的样子？”约翰巡视了一下在座的众人，最终将目光落在坐在正对面的所罗门身上。所罗门苦笑着耸耸肩。  
“我要出去看一下。”罗维诺说着就急忙跟了出去。

等罗维诺走出饭厅，步伐轻快的骑士早已不见踪影，但是罗维诺知道去哪里找他。  
果然，在寂静的后院长廊上，借着皎洁的月光，罗维诺看到基尔坐在栏杆上，背后白色的斗篷迎风飘展，仿佛上帝派来的圣洁使者。罗维诺薄薄的双唇不禁向上弯曲成比新月还要优美的弧形。  
“嘿，你这是怎么了？”他伸手去抚摸埋在臂膀中的银白色脑袋，觉得手感要比今天早上蹂躏过的小猫还要好。  
“哥哥大人和约翰大哥都说那千层面好吃，可是本大爷觉得不好吃……”  
“你就因为这个跑出来吗？”  
“对于哥哥大人来说我只是个外族人，根本无法像约翰大哥那样亲近你……”  
“亲近吗？你是不是觉得最近我和约翰走的比较近，冷落了你，所以你嫉妒了？”罗维诺凑近银白色的脑袋。  
“我才没有嫉妒！”基尔拿开抚摸着自己毛发的罗维诺的手，“我知道自己比不上约翰大哥，他是德高望重的老牌骑士团，医术又高明，还……”  
“基尔，我喜欢你。”  
“……什么？”基尔抬起头，瞪大亮红色的双眼。  
“拜托，不要让我再重复了，”罗维诺红着脸，把头转向天上明亮的圆月，“我说，我最喜欢的骑士、最喜欢的人，就是你啊，基尔。”  
“哥哥大人……”基尔的呼吸变得急速，激动的情绪堵塞了他的喉咙，使他说不出话。  
“你不说，我也知道。从你发誓要做我的骑士的那一天，我就深信着自己是你最重要的人。于是我不会嫉妒。我知道除了在西西里王国的辖区，你在这个世界上还有许许多多的领地需要守护和为之战斗，但是我不会嫉妒耶路撒冷、阿卡、神圣罗马帝国、亚美尼亚或者普鲁士，因为我信任你。往后，你会与更多国家产生联系和来往，会接触更多的人，难道我要嫉妒每一个和你亲近的人吗？我不会。即使西西里辖区不是条顿骑士团最主要的领地，你也多次违抗教皇的旨意、不顾自身利益保护了我，这些事情已经足够让我相信你。”  
“哥哥大人，我会永远守在你身边。”  
“嘘，别这么说。我不认为这可以成为永远。也许命运会暂时把我们拆散，我们分道扬镳地去追求各自的事情……可是，只要我们还存在着，这份感情就不会消失——我这个人真是太喜爱浪漫的事情了，对于我来说，没有什么比‘永远’更浪漫了吧。”刚才一直背光面对基尔说话的罗维诺，这时候又有些害羞的侧过脸，基尔才发现一滴被月光照亮的晶莹泪珠挂在他的下巴上，然后慢慢地沿着细长的脖子滑落。  
“所以说，我要永远陪着哥哥大人。”基尔轻轻拉起罗维诺的手。  
“笨蛋，这又有点太不现实了吧。我说，爱情不等于拥有，我不是那种独占欲很强的人，我只希望你不要只顾着我的事情，你自己也要变得更强大，这样才是为了我们两个好，明白吗？”  
基尔沉默了好一会儿，又摇了摇脑袋，“我还是不太明白，但是我会努力学习。”说着便从栏杆上站起来，拿出手帕，伸手轻轻擦拭罗维诺脸上的泪水，引得后者顿时红着脸咯咯地笑了。  
“悄悄地告诉你哦，其实我也觉得今晚的千层面味道太酸了，但是我从不浪费食物，所以也不会挑食。”  
“是我错了，我现在就回去把食物吃光！”  
“这才是乖孩子。”  
“哥哥大人，你不会把我当成小孩子了吧！亏我那么努力地保护你！”  
“难道不是吗？你年纪确实比我小啊。”  
基尔皱了一下眉头，突然不由分说地把罗维诺按到墙上，稍稍低头，吻上了被紧扣在自己怀里的人的柔软双唇。热吻中，那略带柠檬香味、犹如甘露般甜蜜的液体让基尔欲罢不能，自己主人的热情回应更是让他全身像是点燃了火。可是，此时束缚着他腰部的贞操带发出呲呲的响声，反复在抗议着什么……


	8. 那不勒斯，1943

那天，德军放火燃烧那不勒斯国家图书馆。这座修建于那不勒斯王国的全盛时期、优美典雅的图书馆及其珍贵的书籍，被熊熊大火吞噬着。被大火吞噬的，还有那不勒斯悠久而灿烂的文明。  
“危险！”一个骨瘦如柴的男人使出全身的气力推开罗维诺，自己却中了子弹。  
德军的机关枪无情地射向在平民表决广场上抗议的那不勒斯人民。被推倒在地上的罗维诺看着周围蓬头垢面、衣衫褴褛的人们疯狂地四处逃散，在他们身后雄伟壮丽的图书馆被滚滚黑烟包裹——那不勒斯真的曾经辉煌过吗？  
罗维诺觉得自己的头脑烧得滚烫，一部分记忆正在渐渐丧失。随着同盟军的不断空袭，那些承载着那不勒斯记忆的古老建筑在逐个消失，罗维诺很害怕，或许战争结束后，他就连字都不会写了。  
但是，当他想起那些最珍贵的历史资料还安然无恙地藏在城外的一个小镇里，心中就看到一线希望。至少，他还记得那段珍贵的时光。  
那是很久很久以前，基尔刚诞生不久就入驻西西里王国的时候。这位一身洁白的小骑士正坐在长廊的柱子下，巨大的日记本架在他盘曲的双腿上，淡黄的页面很快写满了字迹稚嫩却又整洁的拉丁文。  
“你在写什么呢？给我看看！”突然出现的罗维诺伸出小手抢夺基尔怀里的日记本。  
“拜托，哥哥大人，请不要看我的日记。”基尔没有与罗维诺争夺，但是却羞得满脸通红。  
罗维诺坏笑着迅速扫了一眼日记内容，带着调戏的语气念道：“’哥哥大人是我见过的最漂亮的人，本大爷发誓一定要守护他’……什么？你是说真的吗？”罗维诺顿时也变得满脸通红，睁大闪亮的金绿色眼睛看着基尔。  
“拜托不要再看了，那些都是我最真实的心情，所以我很不好意思让别人看到呢……”  
罗维诺看到基尔一脸恳求的样子，就把日记本还给了他。此后他再也没有强迫基尔给他看日记，因为他一直记得自己不应该偷看基尔最真实的心情。

直到在罗维诺身旁倒下的男子的鲜血染红了自己眼前的鹅卵石地面，罗维诺才回过神来，抬头看到广场对面那不勒斯王宫正门前腓特烈二世的雕像。躲过了同盟军60次空袭的雕像，如今仍保持着700年前国王年轻时帅气的英姿。他微微对腓特烈笑了一下，“您还记得吗，国王陛下？”感谢上帝，腓特烈二世时代的珍贵资料还藏在蒙特萨诺公馆，那其中也包括基尔留在南意大利的大量日记本。

“还有十五分钟时间，请您赶快。”身穿墨绿色德国军装、身材魁梧的金发男人冷冰冰地说着敬语。  
“求求你，蒙特萨诺公馆收藏的都是珍贵的历史资料，霍亨施陶芬时代的资料都在这里啊！你绝对不能烧！腓特烈二世不也是你们德国的皇帝吗！”罗维诺浑身颤抖着跪了下来。  
“如今您还记得德国和意大利的关系吗？请问先背叛轴心联盟的难道不是意大利吗？”德国军官的目光是罗维诺见过的最冰冷的蓝色。  
“我再也无法忍受了，同盟军连番轰炸了三四年，再这样下去那不勒斯就什么都不剩了！”  
“您再这样继续浪费口舌，就真的什么都不剩了。”  
“求求你，千万不能烧啊！老子求你了好不好！！”罗维诺抱紧了军官的大腿，眼泪止不住地往下掉。  
面对罗维诺的热泪，军官鄙视地冷笑了一下，“哼，软弱的家伙，尽给元首拖后腿。”军官狠狠踢开罗维诺，这个饱受战争摧残、弱不禁风的年轻人瞬间被撞到了墙角，被撞破的额头留下了鲜血。  
在一片红色的泪光中，罗维诺看到那个伤害了自己的人领口上闪闪发亮的铁十字——条顿的十字。  
他想起两人分开的那天，基尔身上也戴着这样闪亮的十字。当这位忠诚的骑士最后一次在南意大利向自己的主人单膝下跪时，献上了这样的一把条顿十字的钥匙，“这是书房的钥匙，那里面装的是我所有在哥哥大人家写下的日记，请把它们当作是我留给哥哥大人的心。”  
“你走吧，我不会记得你的。”罗维诺倔强地转过身背对基尔，他不愿意让心爱的骑士看到自己伤心落泪的样子。

“南意先生，我们必须赶快逃离这里！”令人窒息的浓烟中，菲兰吉里教授一只手拽起罗维诺使劲往外拖，另一只手夹着一捆旧书卷。  
“就这些书？其它的呢？！”刚才晕厥过去的罗维诺猛然醒悟过来，就要往炽热的火焰里冲去，幸好菲兰吉里及时拦住了。  
“来不及了，那些历史资料都已经烧起来了，我们快走吧，不然就逃不出去了！”菲兰吉里急得气喘吁吁。  
“等等，那里面有条顿骑士团的资料啊，我最珍贵的记忆……！”  
“你在说什么，什么条顿骑士团资料？”  
“那是……”罗维诺突然想不起来了，前一秒他还在说那里面有他最珍贵的记忆，此刻却记不起来那些正在被燃烧的究竟是什么。  
“呐、你还爱我吗？……对不起，我有点记不起来了……”

次年3月，东普鲁士还被厚厚的冰雪覆盖着。清晨，报童在过膝的白雪里步伐艰难地走着，给基尔家宽敞洁白的庭院里留下了一路深深的小脚印，终于敲开了大门给这家主人递上一份报纸。  
关上门，基尔敞开报纸一看，头版是一张巨大的黑白照片，他很快认出其中正冒着巨大黑色浓烟的火山便是那不勒斯边上的维苏威，顿时变得眉头紧皱：  
“哥哥大人，你生气了吗？”  
他拿起桌上的小刀，转身狠狠地投向墙上的一副肖像画。  
“就快了。”  
尖利的刀锋插进了元首头像的正中央。他必须要赶快行动了。


End file.
